Storage rack assemblies are used to store multiple palletized loads, containing, for example, goods in a space efficient manner. Storage rack assemblies are commonplace in warehouses and some types of consumer stores (e.g., home improvement stores, membership wholesale club stores, etc.). The palletized loads are typically placed in the storage rack assembly using pallet loading equipment, such as a forklift, crane, or powered shuttle cart.
In a storage rack assembly, palletized loads are stored in one or more adjacent lanes or bays. At least one end of each lane is open so that the pallet loading equipment may enter into the assembly to place the palletized loads in the storage rack assembly. The first palletized load will be placed at the far end of the lane. Subsequent palletized loads will be placed adjacent to the already placed palletized loads. In this manner, the lane will be filled from far end to open end. Palletized loads may be stored on one or more elevated levels, as well as a floor level.
Because the palletized loads may be heavy, the assembly must be constructed to remain rigid even while supporting heavy loads. Often, such storage rack assemblies are constructed using large quantities of steel or similar strong, rigid materials. Such quantities may be expensive and may raise the cost of the storage rack assembly, however.